


Of bad ideas and not so bad ideas

by AlexxaSick



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a couple of drabbles for the [<a href="http://je-anonficmeme.livejournal.com/935.html">May, the Merry Month of Masturbation Anon Fic Meme</a>] :D I'm re-posting now</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of bad ideas and not so bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a couple of drabbles for the [[May, the Merry Month of Masturbation Anon Fic Meme](http://je-anonficmeme.livejournal.com/935.html)] :D I'm re-posting now

Ueda was not a man of bad ideas, most of his ideas were good enough, some of them were even brilliant… right now, this, was not a good idea. He checked his makeshift privacy between the racks of clothing once more as he fumbled with his costume to take hold of his dick.  
It all had been that stupid Nishikido’s fault. All the teasing and touching… _stupid Nishikido_ he thought again squeezing himself as he moved his hand and let out a sigh of relief. They weren’t even doing something together, NewS and KAT-TUN, why the hell were they all together again? Oh yeah, someone thought it would be fun to share the waiting room since they were all in the same building.  
Right now, he only needed release after all the teasing he had been receiving when no one was watching. He couldn’t even think straight, not one specific image came to mind, he just remembered, his breath against his ear, his cock being brushed by him over his underpants when he was changing, the way he had embraced him making sure he could feel his hardened cock through the rough jeans. He just couldn’t take it anymore.  
“I know you’re in there.” He heard his annoying voice, yet he couldn’t pin point where the hell the midget was, he tried to control his breathing to make him go away. “You breathe way too heavily… do you have emphysema?” Ueda jumped and tried to cover himself as Nishikido’s face appeared between the clothes hanging in front of him.  
“What the hell?” Ueda felt blood rushing from his nether parts to his face as he tried to put his clothes in place  
“What were you doing?” Ryo asked with a smirk in a derisive tone.  
“Go away, asshole.” The other answered still fighting with the freaking fabric.  
“Did I get to you?” Ueda screwed his face and took a big breath to calm down. Ryo pushed the clothes to step into the ‘private area’.  
“Just go away, Nishikido.” He said, his voice almost near hysterical.  
“Were you touching yourself?” Ueda didn’t answer and his trembling hands just stopped trying to pull the zipper up. “You can’t zip up your fly if it’s caught in another outfit’s sleeve…” Nishikido mocked him, and now the other man understood why he couldn’t do what he’d been trying to do. “Here, let me help.”  
“Don’t touch me…”  
“Don’t be so prissy!” Nishikido clicked his mouth kneeling down next to him and taking the other costume’s sleeve tugging gently, finding that it was more stuck into the zipper than he thought at first. His hands went to the zipper and Ueda let out a small squeak as Ryo’s knuckles grazed his still pretty much hardened flesh. “I guess you _were_ touching yourself, huh?” He said conversationally as he went about solving the problem, Ueda refused to answer; he put his index finger between his teeth to stop any sound from coming out. Less than a minute later the caught sleeve was freed, but Ryo didn’t pull his hand away. “Do you want me to help you with this too?” he asked leaning forward to make Ueda look into his eyes. “Nee… Tatsuya, it’s my responsibility after all…” he added stroking him once.  
He _definitely_ wanted to, if it hadn’t been so embarrassing in the first place. His head nodded before his rational self could intervene. Ryo freed the hardened flesh and took it into his palm getting closer to him, enough to give him a little kiss on the cheek and then tucked his head onto Ueda’s neck as he stroked the cock leisurely.  
“I’m coming…” Ueda said panting hard against his hair “Ryo… the costume…”  
The shorter man produced a handkerchief (from god knows where) to catch the cum. He let Ueda catch his breath holding him until he moved.  
“Thanks” the copper haired guy said tucking himself back into his pants.  
“Maybe you can return the favor later.” He said standing up and smiling a tinge of mischief in his eyes. Ueda nodded once more thinking that he’d like that. Maybe it hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for this prompt [here](http://je-anonficmeme.livejournal.com/935.html?thread=338087#t338087)


End file.
